Daughters
by srsn
Summary: Songfic: Sam compares Andy's relationship with Luke to her relationship with her father. Set to John Mayer's "Daughters"


**A/N:** I was out walking today, and John Mayer's song "Daughters" came on on my iPod. It got me thinking about Andy and her relationship with her father.

This is what came when I sat down and started writing.

I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rookie Blue or anything associated with the series in any way, shape or form nor do I own John Mayer's song Daughters.

* * *

><p><strong>Daughters<strong>

_I know a girl she puts the color inside of my world  
>She's just like a maze, where all of the walls all continually change<em>

She was confusing. Almost every day when they rode together she'd complain. Complain about Callaghan not noticing, about him not paying enough attention to her, about him ditching her for work. But yet, at the end of the day, she happily went home to cater to his every need. Sam couldn't understand why.

_And I've done all I can to stand on the steps, with my heart in my hand  
>Now I<em>_'m starting to see maybe it's got nothing to do with me_

He'd done everything he could think of to show her that he cared about her. That he'd never hurt her. That he paid attention. That he noticed. That he would be there for her no matter what. He thought she finally caught on sometimes. That she'd finally realized that Callaghan was no good for her. That she should be with _him._ But then she'd pull away. And leave him all alone.

_Fathers be good to your daughters  
>Daughters will love like you do<br>Girls become lovers, who turn into mothers  
>So mothers be good to your daughters too<em>

It wasn't until they had investigated the Kaliciak case together, a couple of days earlier, that he had noticed the similarities between Andy's relationship with her father and her relationship with Callaghan.

_Oh you see that skin, it's the same she's been standing in  
>Since the day, she saw him walking away<br>Now she's left cleaning up the mess he made_

She'd been jumpy that whole day; frantically trying to find an explanation to her father's whereabouts, not wanting to believe that he had indeed killed someone, no matter how horrible that someone may have been. Sam had been there for her. He'd driven her to her father's to interview him. He had refrained from reporting what they discovered there. He'd driven her to the bar to interview the bartender and then to the beach to look for shell casings.

_So fathers be good to your daughters  
>Daughters will love like you do<br>Girls become lovers, who turn into mothers  
>So mothers be good to your daughter<em>_s too_

Yet, at the end of the day, Callaghan was the one she asked to come with her to take her father to his first AA meeting. Callaghan who had all but jumped down her throat for not reporting their findings, Callaghan who had been all too ready to believe her father was a killer. She had complained to him about this the very next day.

_Boys you can break__, you find out how much they can take  
>Boys will be strong, and boys soldier on but<br>Boys would be gone without warmth from a woman's good, good heart_

He wasn't sure how much of this he could take any more. Seeing her unhappy in her relationship while still giving her best effort to keeping it going, bending over backwards so that Callaghan wouldn't experience an ounce of regret for staying at work late, for ignoring her needs.

_On behalf of every man__, looking out for every girl  
>You are the God and the weight of her world<em>

After their prisoner transport, he had tried to make Callaghan see it. How she strived to please him, how she'd do anything for him. It seemed like it sank in at the time, but it didn't take long until she was back to complaining about him.

_So fathers be good to your daughters  
>Daughters will love like you do<br>Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
>So mothers be good to your daughters too<em>

She'd done the same for her father. He knew it. No matter what he did, how many times he'd come home drunk out of his mind, she'd forgiven him without hesitation. The cup had indeed overflowed after Kaliciak, but as soon as he had said that he wanted to be better, she'd forgiven him.

_So mothers be good to your daughters too_

Sam thought about her mother and realized that Andy had never had any stable source of affection in most of her life. Maybe that was why she was too ready to forgive Callaghan.

_So mothers be good to your daughters too_

He was sitting in the car waiting for her to come out after parade, and he knew that he just had to be there for her. That _he_ had to be the one to show her what love really was. To show her that it wasn't supposed to be full of disappointment.


End file.
